When filling a liquid container, spills often occur. One situation where this may prove to be messy is during engine maintenance. There are several liquids that must be added to an engine, such as oil, wiper fluid, clutch fluid, radiator water, etc. Currently, some use funnels to help avoid spillage. However, these funnels are separate instruments that have the potential of being misplaced or lost. Also, in order to use it, an individual must either take the time to locate and retrieve the funnel or the individual must keep it on his/her person. Furthermore, in order to use funnels for all of the types of liquid and to avoid mixing those liquids, a user must either use several funnels, or must wash the single funnel before using a different liquid. After use, the funnels must also be cleaned and stored away.
Therefore, a need existed for a cap assembly that has a funnel coupled thereto. Preferably, the funnel would be stored within the cap assembly so that it would always be available for use. Further preferably, the user could avoid getting any of the liquid on his/her hands because the funnel would be capable of being placed into position and stored without the user ever having to touch it.